


And They Were Roommates!

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: But you have to read to find out, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, So not to be a little shit, This took two weeks which is longer than it should’ve taken, This was a bad idea even before it was an idea, Vine based fanfic, i just want the ship to be a surprise, im sorry, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: Lana and Mallow find out Ash is dating someone when they hear Serena yell about it to someone but they’re unsure of who. Being the curious and protective friends they are, they decide to find out who he’s dating and even have Misty help.





	And They Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t go on call at 2 am on Discord like I did. It spawned this fanfic.

“And they were roommates!” Serena says as she talks to someone as they head into one of the lunch lines. She had just found out that her crush was already dating someone and they were roommates of all things? 

“Oh my god, they were roommates,” Lana murmured to Mallow as they heard the blonde. 

“Who is she talking about Anyways?” Mallow says resting her head in her hand. 

“Knowing her, Ash,” Lana says plainly. They had known the girl since the beginning of the semester considering they were in History Class together. 

“Good for him, stay away from that crazy bitch,” Mallow said. 

“She’s not that bad, she’s just possessive of him a little too much. I mean, she is his childhood friend,” Kiawe says. 

“You just have an art class with her, you haven’t seen her in our history,” Mallow groaned, “The four of us have class together and she’s just glares at us when we talk with him!”

“Is she really that bad?” Kiawe says raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh hell yeah,” Mallow says. 

“Why is she so mad about someone being roommates with Ash anyways?” Kiawe asks, “I didn’t even realize he lives in the dorms.”

“He does but it’s not obvious because he’s in the library when he’s not in class,” Mallow says, “Knowing her, she’s mad because some’s dating him who is her.”. Mallow was absolutely done with Serena. He had her first run in with her last semester when she had been in the library. The blonde had confronted her when Mallow had been studying and saying Ash was “hers” when she found out they were friends. 

“Then who’s his roommate?” Kiawe asks. He was asking the real questions here. Who would Serena be so mad about to find out they’re dating Ash and his roommate?

“Maybe it’s someone like Misty or Gary?” Lana says. 

“What’s this about Gary and I?” Misty says joining them. 

“Ash apparently dating his roommate and Serena’s pissed about it,” Lana says. 

“Oh, she was yelling at me about it on the phone earlier. I’ll tell you something right now, It’s not me. Ash is like a little shit brother to me and Gary’s dating Dawn,” Misty says. 

“Then who the fuck could he be dating!” Mallow says, “Did Serena tell you?”

“Nope, she just heard that he’s dating is roommate or at least was his roommate at one point. I’m pretty sure it’s a rumor, but, I mean, you could ask him,” 

“I don’t think he would tell us if he thinks we’ll be like Serena,” Mallow says dryly. 

“Then perish,”

“Why does it matter? He’ll tell us when he feels like it,” Kiawe says shrugging, “Who cares about Serena? You act like she’s more than just talk.”

“You’re awfully calm about this Kiawe…” Lana said raising an eyebrow. 

“You two both know I live at home and I don’t live too far from the school,” Kiawe say says.

“That’s true,” Mallow sighs, “ Do you know who his roommate is, Misty?”

“Currently it’s Alain, but he had another one when he first started school here,” she says shrugging.

“Maybe it’s Alain, it would make sense for why she’s so upset,” Lana says. 

“Why do you guys care so much, so what Ash is dating? You guys have dated too,” Kiawe points out. He was getting really tired of this. 

“Yes but this is Ash, the person who is known for being oblivious to any romantic feelings. If he’s dating, who knows who it could be! He’s never shown romantic feelings towards anyone!” Mallow says to him.

“Yeah but that’s none of our business,” Kiawe says, trying to reason with them. 

“As Ash’s friends, we have to make sure the mystery lover doesn’t break his heart,” Misty says, “Plus, don’t you want to know who he’s dating?”

“I’m curious, sure, but he’ll tell us when he feels like it,” Kiawe, “I’d also like to point out kindly, that we don’t know if he has class, in his dorm, or in the library. We also don’t know where his dorm is.”

“Then we can ask him where he is,” Misty says, “It’s not that hard to find out.”

“But what if he doesn’t answer?”

“Then we’ll look,” Lana says. 

“Fine but if he gets mad, it’s your fault,”

*********

“Alain, do you know who’s dating Ash?” Misty says, pulling the older teen by the collar of his jacket.

“W-what?” he asks. Misty had ran up to him so suddenly with a very unexpected question.

“Who’s dating Ash? Serena’s having a hissy-fit over it and she said he was dating one his roommates.”

“I don’t know, he’s only around during curfew and we don’t talk that often. Ask Riley, those two were roommates last year and the year prior,’ Alain says, “So what he’s dating? It’s not like it matters to you.”

“As his best friend, it completely does. I want to make sure the person’s not using him or hurting him. I’m sure you’d understand that if Mairin,” Misty says.

“Then what about Lana and Mallow?”

“He’s our friend too and we just want to make sure Serena doesn’t get in between them,” Mallow says. Alain has never personally meet Ash’s friends aside from Brock and Riley, but god, he sure as hell was intimidated by Misty and Mallow.

“So where’s Riley?” Lana asks.

“Probably heading to class, considering one of his starts soon just like the rest of ours. If you want to talk to him, do it after school. His last two are on the completely opposite side of the school, he’s two years ahead of you guys so you guys have them on opposite ends of the school,” Alain says.   
“Damn,” Misty mutters. The school had all main classes grouped together by grade. If a student was in a different grade of math or something, they’d just have a different class with other students at the same level. 

“Now if you’d let me go, that’d be great considering I have to get to class soon,” Alain says. Misty let’s go of his jacket, letting the teen walk off.

“Welp, it’s not him,” Mallow says, “We better get to class soon. Afterwards, we’ll ask Riley.”

“Do you guys ever wonder if Ash  _ did _ tell us but we just don’t remember?” Lana points out.   
“Nah, I think if Ash told us, he’d be a little more open about it,” Misty said.

*********

Class for the day was over, now kids were heading to dorms, the library, clubs, or to hang out with friends. Misty was waiting for the other two girls by the science rooms, where they had agreed to meet up.    
“Sorry, we needed to check something in with our teacher before we left,” Lana said.    
“That’s fine now let’s go find Riley,” Misty says, pulling the two out of the hallway. Alain had been nice enough to tell them where to find the older teen after classes.    
  


“Riley!” Misty yelled waving him down. He was quick to notice and raised an eyebrow at the trio. He waved goodbye to his friend before walking over to them.   
“Can I help you guys with something?” he asks. He’s meet these three before but only twice. Once at the hell called the annual holiday party the school hosts and again when he had been helping Ash study in the library where they had run into them. 

“Do you by chance know if Ash is dating and if he is, then who?” Mallow asks. She’s been wanting to find out since lunch and she’s been getting so antsy to the point he couldn’t sit down without having the need to bounce her leg.

“I know he started dating last summer but I have no clue who,” he says, “I mean, while we were roommates for last year, he wasn’t around that much. He usually said he was studying with a friend.”

“Do you have any ideas on who it could be?” Misty asks.

“Nope, sorry. In all honesty, I thought you two were together,” he says shrugging, “Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you since it’s not my place to leak other’s love lives.”

“Do you know where he is right about now?” Lana asks.

“Check the library, his dorm, or the Platinum and Diamond kis’ dorm,” he says, “I’ve seen him leave that dorm a few times but usually it’s because those three have group study sometimes during finals.

‘Damnit, this was going to be some wild goose chase,’ Misty thought. “Well, thanks for the help, Riley! Sorry to bother you!” Misty says. Riley just nods, giving them a skeptical look, before leaving. 

“To the library!” Mallow yells, pulling both girls roughly to the library situated in the middle of the school.

*********

‘Fucking finally,’ Misty thought as she spotted the familliar mop of raven hair sitting at one of the library’s more hidden tables. “You are not an easy person to find, Ketchum,” Misty says as she spots him, “I have a few questions for you.”

“Like what?” Ash says. Heard Serena earlier, he really hoped Misty wasn’t mad at him like Serena was.

“Hey, Misty,” Barry says waving at the girl, “Oh! Hi, Lana and Mallow!” He quickly notices the other two too. 

“Hi-wait... Barry?” Misty was surprised to see those two hanging out together considering they’re rarely seen together except during the first year of school. 

“The one and only,” Barry says. 

“Anyways, what do you need?” Ash asks, sounding nervous and impatient. 

“Who’s the mystery lover that has Serena all upset?” Mallow asks getting straight to the point.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ash asks, extremely confused.

“Who are you dating?” Mallow says rephrasing the question.

“I told you all at the holiday party from second or third year,” Ash bluntly. Did he really not? He could’ve sworn he did because he remembers talking to them for most of it and even having his boyfriend with him for the whole night. 

“The holiday party?” Lana says raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I could’ve sworn I told you,” 

“Which one?”

“Second or third year,” Ash says. 

“Ash, second year’s holiday party felt like a fucking fever dream to everyone. Serena for once wasn’t attached to you by the arm, she didn’t acknowledge you at all, and it’s also the same party that caused the whole four year to be suspended for a week,” Misty says, “Like hell we’re going to remember you’re dating anyone.”

“Third year wasn’t any better because the same group of kids got suspended and someone spiked the punch somehow,” Mallow says dryly.

“That’s your own fault for drinking the punch, I warned you it wasn’t worth it,” Ash says. 

“Can you at refresh our minds on who you’re dating?” Lana says. 

“You’re killing me? You know that? This whole conversation is taking twenty years of my life every time you ask a dumb question,” Ash says. Barry was having trouble holding in his laughter and couldn’t help but snort. 

“What’s so funny, Platinum?” Misty says glaring at the blonde. 

“Misty, do you not care you’re killing your best friend? Misty I’m begging you,” Ash groans.

“What!” Misty yells, “I really want to know!”

“Then perish or use your head,” Ash says as he leans tiredly against Barry. To much bullshit for him in one day. 

“We’ve already asked Riley and Alain But they both said no! Is it Clemont or maybe Anabel?”

“I wish for death every time you say a new name,” Ash says, “I’ll give you a hint, he’s blonde.”

“So it’s a guy…” Mallow mutters, “Is it Gladion? Or Maybe that Spark kid!”

“It’s Barry, isn’t it?” Kiawe says walking up from behind the group, “You guys are really that oblivious? Serena even said he was his roommate and he’s had a total of three different ones. Not a single person you listed even shared so much as the same hallway with him.”

“Hi Kiawe and yes,” Ash says, “He hasn’t been here for most of it but he easily guessed it!”

“You could’ve said that, Ketchum,” Misty says glaring at the smaller teen. 

“We have known each other since fourth grade! How do you manage that of all things?”

“Shut it,” 

“Then don’t bring me pain like this,”

“Can you leave and my boyfriend be now? It was quiet until you got here,” Barry says. 

“Fine but if you hurt Ash I will personally gut you,” Misty says. 

“Mallow and I will gladly help, too,” Lana says. 

“I know, I know, I’ve already been threatened by his parents and Brock,” Barry says. 

“Now leave us be, I’m trying to study and I have a chemistry test tomorrow,” Ash says. 

“Already? Didn’t you have one two weeks ago?” Misty says.   
“No, that was math,” 

“Oh, then poor you,” Misty says.

“Tell me about it, I’m barely passing the class,” Ash says.

“What grade do you have in it?” Lana says sitting down across from the two.

“I have a C sadly and my teacher doesn’t make sense half the time,” Ash groans.   
“Bill?” Mallow asks.

“Bill,”

“Is he really that bad? I here Lucas complain about him all the time but I have never had him as any sort of teacher,” Barry says, “I’m sure he can’t be that bad.”

“I had him last year and he goes to fast for half of us to understand him,” Mallow says, “No one has respect for him because of this. I was lucky Kiawe helped me if I couldn’t keep up.”

“His AP Bio is fine for the most part though, I still wish he’d be a little bit better,” Kiawe says, “As long as you pay attention for the first half, you’ll be fine since he really just repeats himself a lot.”

“Make sure to go to bed at a reasonable hour tonight, you look like you’re going to fall asleep on Barry,” Misty says, flicking Ash’s forehead.

“I sure as hell feel like it. All I did was go through review sheets and listen to the teachers go on and on about the same thing from yesterday,”

“By the way, those three scared Riley and Alain today while looking for you,” Kiawe says.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do now?”

“We weren’t that bad,” Mallow scoffed.

“They’re both question your sanity and wondering if being friends with Ash is good idea because of you three,” Kiawe says dryly.

“I think Ash is fine and those three are just protective,” Barry says as he kisses Ash’s forehead softly.

“Oh god, Barry can actually be soft with people instead of constantly threatening them,” Misty says jokingly.

“Don’t be mean Misty,” Ash pouts.   
“I’m kidding, you know that,”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Ash says.

“Let’s leave those two be, call Lana or I if you need help,” Kiawe says as he makes the girls leave the two be.

“Got it,” Ash says as he waves goodbye to them.   
“You’re friends are definitely interesting,” Barry says, resting his head on Ash’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, but I wouldn’t change them for the world,” Ash says softly, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Barry says and kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for Ash and Barry was 100% my friend’s idea because I had no clue on what ship I wanted for this, so Kudos to her for the ship idea.


End file.
